


A Pine Family Christmas

by FandomLastsForever



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beware the bad puns, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, I did my damnedest to make this as fluffy as possible, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: Qrow's on his way home for Christmas, and he and Ozpin have something planned for Oscar.The bad news is, it doesn't work out like he hoped it would.The good news is, it still works out.





	A Pine Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nedzuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedzuku/gifts).



> My late entry for the OzQrow secret santa exchange for Nedzuku. So sorry for the delay.

**_ Twelve Days until Christmas _ **

****

**_"So climb down the chimney;_ **  
**_Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._ **  
**_Slice up the fruitcake;_ **  
**_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough-"_ **

_This has to be the worst way to travel since the invention of travelling I swear._

Qrow did his best to remain calm and relaxed. It'd been a long month and all he wanted was to go home. He wanted to see his family. He'd been away for the past year for work, travelling back and forth between the cities of Atlas and Vale. Now that the most recent project had been completed, he'd be able to go home and spend Christmas day with his family.

 _I can see it now,_ he thought. _Oscar will be excited, wearing his favorite hoodie over his pajamas as he starts making the coffee. He'll knock on the door, telling us to get up, and me and Oz will begrudgingly agree. Oz will slip on that fancy green robe Glynda got him no doubt. I'll slide down the stair rail, much to Ozpin's chagrin, and Oscar will already be seated by the tree waiting to open the first present._

**_"But we need a little Christmas_ **  
**_Right this very minute,_ **  
**_Candles in the window-"_ **

_But we won't be singing carols this year._

Qrow looked around, trying to see if there was someone he could get the attention of. He managed to find the conductor, patting him on the shoulder to try and pull him away from the music. "Hey, can we quiet it down a bit? It's a little noisy."

The conductor didn't hear him and continued with his direction as the polka began to crescendo. Qrow rolled his eyes and returned to his spot in the corner, pulling his coat and scarf tighter around himself in an attempt to stay warm. Of all the ways to travel, polka tour was nowhere near his first choice.

But he made a promise at the start of the school year. He promised Oscar that he'd be home in time for presents, so that was what he was going to do. He'd make it home dead or alive.

**_"One more time!"_ **

Or with a broken accordion hanging off his shoulder.

_Relax Qrow. This is for the family. You can put up with this until you get to Vale._

The truck began to slow to a crawl. The smell of smoke and diesel filled his senses, and soon everyone was hurrying out of the vehicle in a calm and orderly fashion. With a soft grumble, he followed, pulling out his phone to call home.

_Don't worry. I'll be home for Christmas._

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's see...I got the cocoa, the mangoes, bananas, strawberries-"

The carols echoed through the store over the intercoms as Oscar made his way through the aisles. He had promised Ozpin he'd handle the shopping on his own. Things had been pretty hectic from the lack of extra hands around the house, but they managed. There wasn't much they couldn't do without a little elbow grease and determination. And shopping was one of them.

_Though do we really need so much food for dinner? It's just going to be the two of us this year._

Oscar brush the thought away, focusing on the task at hand. He still had to grab the ham before they ran out. Christmas dinner was his responsibility. Now was not the time to get all sentimental and such. It's time for work.  He adjusted his coat, gripped the cart handles tightly, and began to head toward the deli, the sound of Carol of the Bells ringing through the air on guitar as moved swiftly, dodging other shoppers with ease. He managed to grab the last of the ham available.

_Everyone seems to be out and about to restock the pantry, he thought. Wonder what's got everyone so kerbobbled._

**_"Attention shoppers,"_** a voice announced. " ** _We're having a special buy one get one free deal on all coffee products on aisle five-"_**

"Oh that's right," he muttered. "I still need to get the coffee." Oscar spun around and scurried to aisle five. The crowd had already began to fill the entryway, blocking the path. He circled around to the other side, a look of determination burning in his eyes.

_This will be the best Christmas yet. I'm sure of it._

 

* * *

 

 

**_"Good King Wenceslas looked out_ **  
**_On the feast of Stephen,_ **  
**_When the snow lay round about,_ **  
**_Deep and crisp and even-"_ **

It was his favorite time of year. The snowfall, the bright lights, the cheerful calling of good will to all. Ozpin loved all of it. The holiday season felt as though it were on another plane of existence. The days passed by faster, and yet still maintained a slower pace. The fires were warmer, giving off an air of comfort often lost during the rest of the year. And best of all, the world felt as though it were connected.

Though as Ozpin placed the last of the stockings on the mantle, he couldn't help but feel a slight sense of heartbreak. Qrow had promised he'd be home in time for Christmas, but as the days ticked by, it became more likely that he'd be late once again. No matter how many times he assured him over the phone, he couldn't help but worry.

_First the flight was canceled, then the car broke down, and now he claims that he's travelling with a polka band. Surely he realizes I've seen Home Alone enough to know that's probably a lie._

But then again, this was Qrow, and stranger things have happened in the past. Ozpin had seen many of these strange occurrences first hand. If Qrow said he'd be back on time, he'd be back. It just might take longer than anticipated.

_Though I honestly don't know if he'll be back in time for presents. Dinner yes, but the gifts? He and I were supposed to go to the shelter and-_

**_"I'm home!"_** came a call from the doorway.

"Welcome back, Oscar!" Ozpin turned away from their thoughts and hurried to the kitchen to help Oscar put away the groceries.  "Did you get everything on the list?"

"Yep," Oscar said. "Though I still don't know why we needed all this food. Dad's not gonna be home in time for Christmas."

"Of course he will," Oz insisted. "He made a promise. And since when has he ever broken a promise to you?"

Oscar  rolled his eyes playfully as he put the ice cream in the freezer. "Only once, but that was only because he broke his leg so that technically doesn't count."

"See?" Ozpin began sorting the produce, wrinkling his nose at the brussels sprouts as he did so. "Qrow never breaks a promise. He'll be back in time for sure."

"If you say so." Oscar set the coffee on the counter, pointing at Oz sternly. "Now this is the nice blend for Christmas morning. It's the last bag they had, so you're not allowed to drink any of it until then."

Ozpin gasped dramatically, an exaggerated look of horror upon his face. "But that's twelve days away! Surely thou hast the mercy to allow thy father but one mug?"

"I have not the heart nor the mind to do anything of the sort." Oscar tossed his coat and scarf at Ozpin, running toward the stairs with coffee in arms. "Thou must have patience!"

"Come back, heathen!" Ozpin declared, chasing after him. "Return the sacred beans at once!"

"Not until you dispose of those distasteful holiday sweaters!"

"They're tradition!"

"They're hideous!"

Oscar ran into his room, locking the door as Ozpin made it to the top of the stairs. Knowing him, Oz was certain that Oscar was going to hide it somewhere in his room. As for where, he wasn't sure.  The lad always had a knack for sneaking things. Ozpin often wondered if he got it from Qrow.

"Oscar, please," Oz whined. "Just one cup?"

"Nope!" Oscar laughed. "You have to wait until Christmas. Help yourself to the sprouts."

"I'll wait."

Ozpin sauntered back down the steps, shoulders slumped forward as he imagined the warm mug that would be in his hands soon enough. He'd be enjoying it while Oscar opened his presents, and while Qrow teased him about how he'd receive an extra special present later.

_I wonder what he's going right now..._

**_"This will be the day we waited for!"_ **

Nearly tripping over the last step, Ozpin searched his pockets for his cell phone. "Hello, Ozpin speaking."

_"Hey sexy, what're you wearing?"_

Ozpin's face turned bright red as he sat on the sofa beside the fire. "Slacks, my baffies, and a green turtle neck sweater."

_"No socks? How scandalous."_

"Qrow, where are you?"

Qrow let out a soft chuckle. _"About a week's drive out from Vale. Polka truck broke down a couple of miles out of Pelican Town. Should be a rental place here though, so I should be able to get a car. If not, I'll get one the next town over."_

"Thank goodness," Oz sighed. "Oscar thinks you're not going to make it in time."

_"How dare the child foster doubt in thy father figure! I shall seek retribution for this moment of distrust!"_

Ozpin snickered, adjusting his glasses absentmindedly. "You're such a drama queen."

"Look who's talking," Oscar said, flopping beside him. "Who's on the phone?"

"It's your dad. You want to talk to him?"

"You bet!" Oscar swiped the phone, throwing his hood up to give himself a more eerie appearance. "Greetings mortal. From what plane hast thou contacted us from?"

Ozpin sighed contently, watching as Oscar and Qrow spoke over the phone. He gave up trying to keep track of the conversation, letting the two of them titter away to their hearts content. It'd been a while since Qrow and Oscar had gotten to talk. He wasn't about to interrupt them. He reached over and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels on the flat screen looking for something to act as background noise. He settled on the news station just as one of the local commercials began to play for the hundredth time that month.

**_"Haul out the holly-"_ **

**_"NO!"_** Qrow screamed. **_"Turn that off!"_**

"Ow!" Oscar groaned, switching it to speaker. "Dad, seriously. That hurt."

_"Sorry, sorry. I've had to listen to that song for three hours straight."_

Ozpin muted the volume, holding back a laugh. "Now you know how I feel, Elsa."

_"Is this payback for when I played 'Let it Go' for a week nonstop?"_

"Yes."

_"You're lucky you're cute and I like you."_

"Get a room you two," Oscar teased.  "So how long until you get here?"

_"A week and a half at the most. Depends on if there's a rental place in town available. I'll be home by Christmas, though. I promise."_

"Holding you too it."

 _"I know you are."_ There was the sound of honking and a round of applause coming from (who Ozpin assumed were) the polka band. _"Tow truck's here. Gotta go in a bit."_

"Alright," Oz said. "Be safe, okay? We'll see you soon."

 _"See you soon,"_ said Qrow. _"Love you."_

"Love you too," Oscar replied. "Get home fast. Not sure how long I can hide the coffee from pops here."

"You cheeky monkey." Oz ruffled his hair, taking the phone back. "Go wash up for dinner. " He watched as Oscar hurried to the bathroom before turning off the speaker. "So what about the plan? We still up for it?"

Oz felt his heart sink as Qrow let out a tired groan. _"I don't know if I'll be back before they close up for the holidays. I'm not gonna be back before the cut off, so take him along, okay?"_

"You sure?"

_"I'm sure. He's been wanting this for a year, and he's earned it. Just...take him along to adopt one, okay?"_

"Alright," Oz mumbled. "I wish you could be here for it."

 _"Believe me, I wish I could too. But it'll be alright. I'll get to meet the little guy when I get home."_ There was the sound of honking , and Qrow let out another groan. _"I gotta go. Let me know how it goes, okay? Talk to you later. Love you."_

"Love you too. Stay safe, Qrow."

_"You too, Oz."_

With their last goodbye, Oz hung up the phone, resting his head against the cushions for a moment. He didn't want to do this without him. Lately he was a little hesitant about doing family things without Qrow. Not in a bad way, but rather in a more amusing manner. Without him, the sass level of conversations just weren't the same. He couldn't keep up with the level of wit Oscar had. It was a two person effort.

Though he didn't mind it being that way. He got to spend time with his favorite people. Oscar always seemed to learn something new, and Qrow was always there to see it. It was a family affair of which he was pleased with.

_But now Qrow might be late. I'll need to work around that. Surely I can._

**_"Hey dad?!" Oscar called. "Aren't we supposed to cook dinner before we sit down to eat?"_ **

"Shit." Ozpin leapt to his feet and went to grab his apron. "Forgot to make the pasta."

Oscar began to pull the pots out for the noodles and sauce, snickering. "You really need to pay more attention."

"Oh hush you," Oz spat playfully. "Save that sass for tomorrow when we head down to the animal shelter."

Oscar nearly dropped the pots, staring at him, perplexed. "You're...you're kidding."

Ozpin smiled fondly, ruffling his hair. "Nothing lower than a C-, clean room, you did your research, and you've proven you're responsible by pet sitting Zwei the past year. You met all the requirements, so Qrow said that I'm to take you down to the animal shelter to find a dog. Tomorrow we'll finish cleaning the house for the new arrival. Sound like a plan?"

Oscar set the pots on the counter and hugged him tightly, tears of joy filling his eyes. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Oz kissed the top of his head. "Come on. Let's get the dinner started."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Nine Days until Christmas _ **

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar hadn't slept much that night. He had spent most of it pacing back and forth, writing and rewriting list of names for the new addition to the family. But he made sure to get a few hours of rest before heading out with Ozpin for the day. The two of them stopped by the pet shop to purchase what they'd need.

"We have to get a big bed," Oscar insisted. "If I can fit on it, it's big enough."

"And why would you need to fit on the bed?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh, to cuddle with the dog? Why else?"

Ozpin nodded in agreement and they  sorted through the dog beds, finding a soft green one near the middle of the stack. "You really put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course. I learned that from the best."

"I certainly hope you mean me."

Oscar stuck his tongue out at him. "You married dad without much thought."

"...Touché."

The two of them laughed and moved on to the leashes. The shelter provided collars for all the pets, so they didn't need to worry about it right away. Though that didn't stop them from slipping a gear themed puppy collar into cart, high fiving each other on the mutual agreement of how amazing the design was. Oscar took pictures of their wares, sending them off to Qrow with little messages to let him know how things were going. It wasn't the same as having him there, but it would do. He'd hear all of Qrow's comments when he finally got home.

"Do you think we'll need all this dog food?" Oscar asked, putting three different kinds into the cart.

"Whatever we don't need," Oz said, "we'll donate to the shelter. Or take to Tai's house."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Auntie Summer wouldn't mind an extra bag." He stopped in front of a pile of squeaker toys in the shape of birds, smirking as he picked up one shaped like a crow. "We've so gotta get this one."

"Goodness," Ozpin gasped, holding back a laugh. "Qrow will have a field day with that."

Soon they were going through the checkout stand, and Oscar's anticipation grew with every second that passed. He rushed their purchases to the car, quickly loading them into the trunk before flying into the front seat, bouncing up and down excitedly. He felt like a five year old going to the fair for the first time.

"Easy there, Oscar" Ozpin snickered. "I know you're excited, but you have to relax. You don't want to startle the animals."

"Right, sorry," Oscar mumbled, taking a deep breath. "I'm just so excited. I've been wanting this for so long, you have no idea!"

Ozpin lightly poked him on the shoulder. "As your father, I'm pretty sure I have some idea of how much you've been wanting this. If I didn't, then I'd have to return my dad card."

"Fair enough. Now can we go to the shelter now? I wanna get there before it closes!"

"Alright, alright. Off we go."

Oscar relaxed, looking out the window as they drove down main street. He let his mind wander, thinking of what kind of dog they'd get. Would it be soft? Would it be outgoing or more reserved? It would have to get along with Zwei for sure. That way he'd have a friend to play with at the park that wasn't the aggressive lap dog from down the lane.

"Maybe we should get matching hoodies," he mumbled absentmindedly.

"What is it with Branwen children and dressing animals in human clothes?" Oz asked.

"Hey!"

"I kid, I kid."

"No, I kid. You parent."

"Oh how I'd hate to be your English teacher."

"But you are."

"Oh dammit."

"Watch your language, dad!"

"I can't. No subtitles."

The two continued to laugh and joke as they approached the shelter. When they pulled into the parking lot, smiled faded. The laughter slowly died down. Despite the heaters being on, the car took on a chill as they saw the lights were out, and a sign on the window saying that they were closed for the winter.

"Did they change the holiday break?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know," Oz said. "Wait here, I'll go have a look."

Oscar nodded and watched Ozpin leave the car.

"It's used to feel like a fairytale, now it seems we were just pretending-"

Oscar reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, trying to remaining as cheerful as possible. "Hey dad."

 _"Hey kiddo,"_ Qrow said. _"What's the matter? You sound a little down."_

"Can't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?" Oscar slouched in his seat, watching as Ozpin checked all the windows and read over the sign. "It looks like we missed the cutoff. The shelter is closed for winter break."

_"You're kidding."_

Ozpin waved to Oscar, shaking his head apologetically as he made his way back. "Nope.  It's closed up shop."

 _"I'm sorry, Oscar,"_ Qrow muttered. " _Maybe after the new year we can all go and pick a pup out?"_

"Yeah..."

There was the sound of a honk from the other line, and Qrow let out a soft curse. " _Sorry. I have to go. The bus is here. I'll talk to you in a bit, okay?"_

"Okay. I'll talk to you later dad."Oscar hung up the phone just as Ozpin rejoined him.

"I'm so sorry, Oscar," he said. "I didn't realize they'd close so early this year."

"It's alright," Oscar said. "There's always new year's, right?"

"Right." As they began to drive away, Ozpin noticed Oscar's disappointed frown. "Would you like to go visit your cousins? You could play with Zwei for a while."

Oscar smiled, nodding slightly as his mood began to chipper again. "Sure. That sounds good."

 

* * *

 

 

Qrow sat on the bus, gripping his phone tightly in his hand as he could without breaking it. He heard the shelter in their city had the highest adoption rate, but he didn't think they were so good that they could close up so soon.  Taiyang did warn him, but he didn't listen.

_He's not going to let me hear the end of this. Dammit._

The bus putted along the road, heading toward the next city at a gentle pace. As long as there weren't any detours, Qrow would make it home in time. He quietly thanked the powers that be for letting him catch a coach this close to Christmas. He spent as much time as he could trying to rest, using the scarf Ozpin knitted him as a makeshift pillow. At most he managed five minute intervals for the first few miles. Every time he closed his eyes, he could only see Oscar's disappointed face looking up at him. He'd only seen it once, but that was enough to etch it into his memory.

Dammit. He was looking forward to this so much. It's not fair. Why didn't I listen to Tai for once?

Qrow looked out the window, watching as the snow fell slowly to the earth in graceful swirls. His mind began to wander, trying to think of a way to make his son happy. He searched the local listings of every town on the way home, trying to see if there were any pets available.

 _Please,_ he prayed. _Please let me find something. Anything. I don't care what it takes, I just have to make Oscar happy._

Search, rest, search, write down info, rest, search, contact listings. A process he repeated as often as he could without bothering the other patrons on the bus. He talked with people when they stopped at loading bays. He scratched off old listings that were no longer viable. Over and over he searched.

_Please let there be something. Just one shelter or something that's adopting right now. Come on._

It took a long while, but after hours of searching, he found  just what he was looking for.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Five Days until Christmas _ **

 

* * *

 

 

**_"_ ** **_Okay Zwei! Go get it!"_ **

Once again in the past four days, Ozpin watched from the porch with Tai and Summer as the kids took turns throwing the rope toy for the little corgi to fetch. The three of them looked blissfully entertained jumping around in the snow. Oz couldn't help envying them. He hadn't done anything like that in ages. 

_Perhaps I should partake more in the child-like merriment._

"Oz," Summer said. "Your cocoa is getting cold."

"Oh, right," he muttered. "Sorry. My mind had gone roaming again."

"Still thinking about the dog thing?" Taiyang asked.

"No, I was reminiscing about my childhood winters." He took a sip of his drink, humming contently. "Though the dog thing is still a bit of a damper on my mind."

"I'm sure they'll be open again soon enough," Summer assured. "They usually spend the closed period prepping for new arrivals. You'll be able to find a pet then."

"I know," he sighed. "I'm  just annoyed we didn't listen to Taiyang and do it sooner."

"In your defense," Tai chuckled, "I'm not exactly known for good advice."

"You're a lot smarter than you think." He watched Oscar playing a round of tug-o-war with Zwei, holding back a laugh when the lad fell backwards into the snow. "I do hope he's not too disappointed."

Summer gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sure he understands. Things happen. There's always next time."

"Next time..."

**_"This will be the day we waited for!"_ **

Ozpin reached into his pocket as Summer and Taiyang looked at each other with knowing smirks. He did his best to escape into the house so he wouldn't have to suffer the teasing. He didn't get very far. The two of them were just as fast as Qrow.

"Hello Qrow," Oz said.

"Okay, Oz!" Tai bellowed. "I got the weed! You ready to par-tay?!"

"Hey Oz, I got the getaway driver!" Summer snickered. "Ready to go rob the bank?!"

" _You're having a party without me?"_ Qrow gasped dramatically. _"Ozpin Pine, how could you?"_

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, you people are going to be the death of me." He shooed the other parents away and locked himself in the bathroom. "How're things going?"

 _"Good,"_ Qrow said. _"I think I found a solution to our little puppy problem."_

Any of his misgivings vanished in thin air. Ozpin let out a breath of relief as he sat on the counter. "That's wonderful to hear. What's the solution?"

 _"Well,"_ Qrow muttered slowly, _"it kind of depends..."_

"Depends on what?"

_"Two things. One, how soon can you get the house puppy proofed without Oscar noticing?"_

"Oscar and I already did it. Took use a few days. What's the second thing?"

"Uh...how do you feel about...cats?"

"Cats?" Ozpin's eyebrows shot upwards. "I love them, and I know Oscar's fond of them but...Qrow you hate cats."

_"Yeah, well I love you and Oscar more than that, and the only dog available comes with a kitten. The guy won't let the two be separated since they're "besties for resties".  So can we get the cat or not?"_

"Oh Qrow," Oz teased. "Did your heart grow three sizes this day?"

_"Hardy har, Dr. Goose. Do you want the cat or not? Cuz I'm standing here talking with the guy in a diner and outside is twenty degree weather."_

_Oh this is going to be wonderful_. "Yes, Qrow. Get the cat too."

 _"Great,"_ Qrow said. _"Now get some cat toys and stuff without Oscar looking. Because this is going to be a surprise."_

"Not to worry," Oz assured. "Tai still owes me a favor. I'll get the supplies no problem."

_"Great. I'll see you Christmas eve. Be ready to let me in once Oscar's in bed."_

"Will do."

_"And Oz?"_

"Yes?"

_"Love ya."_

"I love you, too."

They finished their call and Ozpin threw his hands into the air with glee. Christmas was still going to be filled with cheer. He could see it now.

_Oscar's going to...how do they say it these days? "Flip out?" I think that's the right term._

After a moment to regain his composure, Ozpin left the bathroom to look for Taiyang.

_Time to cash in on that favor._

 

* * *

 

 

The kids had all began to scramble back inside when Ozpin and Taiyang came down the stairs. Oscar noticed they were putting on their coats and mumbling to each other.  He'd seen this enough to know that this meant a scheme.

"What's up, pops?" Oscar asked.

"We're getting some things for Christmas Eve dinner," Tai said. "And stocking up on firewood. Looks like we got a storm coming."

"Is that so?" He knew that was a lie. He'd been watching the news closely. No reports of storms of any kind for the past few weeks.

Something's up.

"Need a hand?" he offered. "I can help carry things."

"No," Oz hummed, ruffling his hair. "You stay here and play with your cousins. We've got this."

"You sure?"

"We've got this," Tai said. "You kids have fun." The two of them scurried out the door, leaving the kids looking at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Yang asked.

"Dad and Ozpin just left," said Ruby. "You saw them go out the door."

"I know that, but I meant why?"

"Oh, right."

"They're up to something," Oscar said. "Dad never...scurries. At least not like that."

Yang slung an arm around him, pulling him toward the living room. "Come on. Let's not dwell on it. If I know dad, it's probably a good thing they're up to. And while they're up to that, we're going to be up to our own shenanigans. Time for a game tourney!"

"I'll go get the cookies!" Ruby said. "You two go set up the game!"

"I don't really wanna play," Oscar mumbled.

Yang smirked, using him as an arm rest. "Chicken."

"Am not!"

"Buck buck bugawk!"

Oscar shoved her off, jokingly dropping into fighting stance. "That's it! You're on, Xiao Long!"

"Anytime Pine!"

Yang hurried to the TV, leaping over the sofa with Oscar hot on her tail. Zwei ran around the room barking loudly. Ruby ran to the kitchen to get the snacks while Summer yelled something about not running in the house. Though Oscar wasn't paying attention. He was on the warpath.

_The gauntlet hath been thrown! Xiao Long shall fall to the Soaring Ninja!_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Christmas Eve _ **

 

* * *

 

 

The car pulled in late that evening. Oscar had spent the entire evening playing video games with Yang and Ruby, and the constant rolling around with Zwei the past week or so had taken a lot out of him. He was fast asleep in the back seat, smiling as he dreamed of the morning to come. Qrow had called them earlier to tell them that he was going to be home soon with presents, and the excitement was enough to wear anyone out.

As carefully as he could, Ozpin lifted Oscar out of the car and carried him toward the front door. It was a lot harder than he expected. He knew Oscar wasn't a little kid anymore, but he didn't expect the lad to be this heavy. He blamed it on Summer's cookies.

"Dammit," Oz mumbled, trying to find his house keys. "Don't tell me I forgot them."

"You look like you could use a hand."

Oz turned around, smiling brightly as he saw Qrow standing behind him, bundled up tightly and holding two animal cases in his hands. Both of which had been covered in a blanket to keep them warm.

"Welcome home," Oz said. "Can you get the door?"

"Sure." Qrow set one of the cases down for only a moment to unlock the door. "Go put him to bed while I get the new arrivals settled."

"Will do."

The two of them split into their respective tasks, and when Ozpin returned from tucking in their son, he saw Qrow kneeling beside the pet beds. He joined his side, reaching over to pet the blue-grey kitten asleep in a ball. He couldn't help but let out a soft "aw" as it began to purr.

"What do you think?" Qrow whispered, petting the sleeping pup. "You think Oscar's gonna like them?"

"He's going to love them," Oz whispered. "Do they have names?"

"Not yet. Thought Oscar should name them."

"Sounds perfect."

They quietly crept about the room, finishing the last of the gift placement and making sure the pets wouldn't run about once they left the room. Qrow helped with the remaining dinner prep, and soon everything was ready for morning. Decorations were shining in the dim light from the tree. The house was in a state of tranquility that Qrow had longed to have when he was away. He made himself comfortable on the sofa, basking in the cozy atmosphere.

"It's good to be home," he whispered.

"It's good to have you home."

Ozpin snuggled beside him, pulling a blanket over the both of them as Qrow wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Well, you and Oscar make it worth it." Qrow glanced around, eyes half hooded from fatigue. "Let's see...got the pets, the turkey...the raspberry tarts are ready to go...I swear, we have more sweets than an actual dinner."

"Well, we have a proper dinner at least," Ozpin sighed. "Even if I have to stomach those little green beasts."

"You're never going to let that go, huh?"

"Sprouts are disgusting."

"And yet you dress like one."

"Says the walking raspberry."

"Excuse you."

The two of them tried hard to stay quiet as they shared jabs at each other, occasionally taking turns to go and sooth the puppy when it awoke from the noise. Midnight slowly crept by, and the two of them fell asleep upon the couch awaiting the morning sun.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Christmas Morning _ **

 

* * *

 

 

Oscar woke up that morning to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He covered his head in the blankets in an attempt to drown out the noise. He didn't want this right now. He wanted sleep.

**_"Awaken child! For it is the day of family and feasts. Awaken and join thy fathers for the exchange of gifts before time passes!"_ **

"I beg of thee," Oscar mumbled, glaring sleepily at the wall. "Bestow upon my gentle mind but a few moments more of rest. I have not fully recovered from my battle against the mighty Sun Dragons in the war of Total Annihilation. As mighty as the Roses bloomed, we flora were vanquished in our quest of glory."

**_"Art thou certain that rest is what ye need? I travelled long upon bus and polka truck for a fortnight's worth to see you, after all."_ **

Oscar sat bolt upright, eyes wide in excitement as he scrambled to grab his hoodie. He didn't remember changing into his pajamas the night before, but he didn't care. He flew to the door, leaping forward and tackling Qrow to the floor with a shout of sheer joy.

 ** _"DAD!"_** he bellowed, hugging him tightly. **_"YOU'RE REALLY HERE!"_**

"Told you I would be," Qrow coughed as he patted him on the back.

"I can't believe you actually made it though! I was so sure you weren't gonna make it back in time! Why didn't you get home sooner? I needed you last night! Yang and Uncle Tai totally kicked our butts at T.A. and I didn't have my go-to fighting buddy!"

"Easy there tiger. Might wanna quiet down or you're gonna scare-"

Before Qrow could finish the sentence, there was the sound of mewling and yipping coming from downstairs. Oscar looked between Qrow and the staircase, perplexed. "Dad?"

"Damn," Qrow chuckled. "Looks like the cat's out of the bag. Literally."

"No way...you didn't-"

Qrow smiled, ruffling his hair. "Go see for yourself, kiddo."

Oscar helped him up before sliding down the stair rail, skidding to a halt in the doorway to the living room. The tree was surrounded with little boxes wrapped in colorful paper that glittered faintly in the morning light. The scent of coffee wafted through the air from the kitchen, blending with the soft crackle of the fire in the fireplace. Beside the  tree were two pet beds, one red and one green. On the red was a small pup with fluffy tan fur and white patches on its ears, while the green had a kitten that looked nearly blue with soft brown eyes. He slowly made his way over, kneeling down and letting them crawl into his lap.

"Merry Christmas, Oscar," Qrow said, coming to sit beside him. "What do you think?"

"They're so adorable," Oscar sniffled, trying not to cry. "But I thought you said no cats."

"Well, when you told me about what happened the other day, I did a bit of searching." He lightly scratched behind the pup's ear. "Saw this little guy and thought he'd be perfect for you, but the person that posted the listing said it was a package deal. So the kitty came home too."

Oscar held them close, letting them try to crawl all over his shoulders. "I love them already. I promise, I'll take good care of them."

"I know you will."

Oscar set them back in their beds and hugged Qrow tightly. "Thank you, dad."

Qrow smiled fondly, returning the hug. "You're very welcome, son."

"Oh, now I do hope you two will save some hugs for me."

Ozpin tackled the two of them, squeezing them tightly as Oscar let out a hearty laugh and Qrow gave an indignant squawk. The puppy jumped up and tried to join in on the cuddles, while the kitten crawled its way over to the tree in an attempt to bat at one of the lower hanging ornaments.

"So what're you gonna call them?" Qrow asked.

"Call who? The pets?"

"They didn't come with names," Ozpin explained. "Qrow thought you should name them."

Oscar wriggled out of his fathers' embrace and caught the cat before it could knock the ornament off the tree. The pup playfully nipped at his sock, tugging on it before falling over and rolling back onto its feet.

"I think I'll call the dog Duck," Oscar said. "And the cat's name is Goose."

Qrow and Ozpin looked between each other, with Ozpin trying hard not to laugh at the playful death glare he was getting from his husband.

"You know," Qrow said. "he gets it from your side of the family."

Ozpin gasped dramatically, looking offended. "Says the man whose name is Birdy McBirdBird!"

"Oh yeah, Wizard Tree? You wanna go?"

"On Christmas?"

"Anytime, anywhere. Let's take this to the living room."

"Qrow, we are in the living room."

Oscar snickered as he watched the two of them begin to "fight", looking at the balls of fur in his lap. "Don't worry, they do this all the time. It's just all for fun."

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Dinner had been eaten, presents unwrapped, and after some coaxing of Qrow, carols were sung. Duck and Goose had made themselves comfortable in the house, taking turns pouncing on the old wrapping paper and sitting in the boxes. Oscar watched them from the sofa as he curled up with his parents to marathon whatever special was airing. He didn't know which one. And frankly he didn't care.

He was just happy to have his family together.

"Merry Christmas, dad and dad," he said.

Ozpin and Qrow looked at him, lazy smiles on their faces as they kissed the top of his head.

"Merry Christmas, son."


End file.
